The New Titans
by sexyandiknowitninjagirl
Summary: This is a story about the new titans, the one's after Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Buy, and Cyborg. They'll take on bad guys, get in trouble, and live under the same roof as the old titans. *I need two oc's! Info inside!*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'll be starting a teen titans story about a new generation of teen titans, the one's after Raven, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. I'll be putting three of my oc's in here, and I've decided to let people submit their own oc's. I need one girl and one guy. Here's info about my oc's, and if you're sending one in, I'll put the info you'll need at the bottom.

Name: Phoenix

Nickname: Phee

eye color: green

hair color and style: long, black, and wavy. She wears it in different styles.

Hero Uniform: Black leather pants, a black sleeveless shirt, Black high heeled boots.

Accessories: A black bracelet that looks like a snake wrapped around her wrist

Sleepwear: Black shorts and a green t shirt

Personality: Sarcastic, rude at times, sassy, she likes to goof around, she's overprotective of the people she cares for, and she's very brave.

Powers: She is half-demon, so she has all of Raven's powers, and maybe a few extras

Past and other info: She grew up in an orphanage, not knowing who her parents were. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was different than the other kids. When she was three, her powers began to show. She didn't know what was happening to her, and she was very scared. She tried to keep it secret, but the harder she tried, the more it struggled to come out.

Everyone eventually found out, and she was often bullied and called names. And one day when she was five, some people she had never seen before came and took her to their place. They introduced themselves as the teen titans, and they told her they were gonna help her. So she trained with Raven, and learned to control her powers.

Next oc...

Name: Jake Grant

superhero name: The Tiger

Nickname: Ty

eye color: blue

hair color and style: blond hair, with bangs to the side

Hero Uniform: just blue jeans and a t-shirt

accessories: none

sleepwear: blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt

personality: Sweet, outgoing, charming, fun, cool, can be irresponsible and immature, but his heart's always in the right place.

Powers: he can turn into a giant tiger, and is very ferocious in battle

Past and other info: His parents died in a fire when he was young, and he ended up living on the streets. One day, he was found by an evil scientist, and taken to his lair, where they experimented on him. One day, he escaped, and was found by the titans.

My last oc..

Name: Aiden West

superhero name: Hunter

Nickname: none

eye color: hazel

hair color and style: black, and he keeps it spiky like robin's

hero uniform: black pants, a red shirt, with an A on it

accessories: None

sleepwear: red shorts and a black t-shirt

Personality: A natural born leader, understanding, brave, heroic, tough, smart, serious

Powers: He can read minds, turn invisible, teleport, and he's great at fighting

Past and other info: When he was younger, he and his parents were in a car accident. His parents didn't make it, but he survived. After the accident, he got his powers. He was found by the titans when he was six, and hasn't left since.

Okay, now if you want to submit your oc, there are a few things you should know first. Your oc wasn't found by the titans when they were young. By the time your oc's meet mine, my ocs will be from the ages 15 to 17. They will meet my ocs in the first written out chapter. They can be a love interest to one of my ocs if you want, and you can only submit one oc per person to make it fair. I'll be picking my favorite oc's, and if you're a site member and I choose yours, I'll PM you and tell you.

Here's the info I'll need to know!

Name:

Superhero Name (If different):

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

eye color:

Hair color and style:

hero uniform:

accessories:

sleepwear:

personality:

skin tone:

Powers:

past and other info:

How does he/she feel about Phoenix?

How does he/she feel about Jake?

How does he/she feel about Aiden?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I picked my favorite oc's that were sent in. if your oc wasn't chosen, I am really, really sorry.

There was one oc sent in that I really liked, but felt I couldn't really portray them well.

Anyway, here are the chosen ocs

Virgil Dawns-sent in by scrawlx1012

Eliana Judith Colton- sent in by superbluestar428

Well, again, I'm sorry if your oc wasn't chosen.

If your oc was chosen, we'll need to stay in touch.

About updating: I won't be updating very often. I'm sorry about this, but it's getting hard to find the time for it. I have a ton of other stories, I just got a part-time job, and my parents have been fighting an awful lot.

But hopefully I will post the next chapter sometime in the next month.


End file.
